The invention relates to a scab protecting bandage, and more particularly to a bandage which protects a scab that is formed over a wound in order to facilitate healing by enhancing air exposure while at the same time protecting the scab from injury.
Prior art wound coverings normally have some type of padding to protect the wound as well as some type of medicine that is applied to the bottom of the padding for application to the wound when the wound covering is applied thereto. For example, as depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wound bandage 11 is constructed of a waterproof plastic film strip 13 having end sections 15 and 17 and a central section 19. End sections 15 and 17 have an adhesive coating applied along the underlying portions thereof. Central portion 19 has a gauze or mesh like material disposed along the underlying portion 25 that is suitable for covering a wound. Strip 13 preferably includes a plurality of perforations 27 for enhancing air flow through gauze or mesh like material 25.
In order to apply bandage 11 to a wound, a pair of release paper strips 23 are disposed along the underlying portion of film strip 13. Release paper strips 23 are made of a plastic material such as polyethylene and protect bandage 11 from any damage prior to use. Release paper strips 23 are peeled away, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to expose coated adhesive 21 and gauze or mesh like material 25, as is well known. When applied to an individual's skin surface, gauze or mesh like material 25 is laid over the wound while end portions 15 and 17, utilizing coated adhesive 21, are laid over and adhesively applied to the individual skin in order to secure bandage 11.
While a bandage 11 made in accordance with the prior art is helpful in protecting a fresh wound from injury, and is also helpful in facilitating the healing thereof, such a bandage is less than desirable once the wound forms a scab. For a scab to heal as efficiently as possible, it is important to provide as much air flow to the scab area as possible. However, because bandage 11 of the prior art is defined by a plastic strip or sheet 13, air flow to a scab, even with the presence of perforations 27, is significantly inhibited. And while air flow would be maximized to a scab if no bandage were applied at all, such a situation substantially increases the risk of scab injury and the reforming of a wound.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bandage which overcomes these disadvantages.